Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor shall exert its best efforts to synthesize and test LH-RH analogs. Specifically, the contractor shall: Synthesize as many of the proposed LH-RH analogs as possible (excluding compounds 1 and 19 in the proposal), giving first priority to compounds 2, 3 (or 4, but not both), 9, 16, 18, and 20; Synthesize these compounds in 50 mg quantities and provide criteria of purity for these compounds to the Contraceptive Development Branch; and Test these compounds for biological activity and inhibiting activity by in vivo and in vitro tests for LH and FSH release.